<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>christmas eve by Rose711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296165">christmas eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711'>Rose711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the light of winter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i don't know the right tags for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Alex takes comfort in his surroundings on Christmas Eve only to realize he wants to share it all with someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the light of winter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>christmas eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is... different haha. Not really sure what this is or if it makes any sense, but as I was sitting on my couch, staring at my beautiful tree, I felt overwhelmed by beauty and hope. And this came from that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was cozied on his couch under a thick wool blanket, knitted by his great grandmother he had been told. Scooched into the far corner, he was leaning into two throw pillows, his legs partially outstretched, though there was enough room on the couch for another person. The steam from the tea on the end table rose in the cool air – he had forgotten to turn up the heat upon his arrival home and he didn’t dare move away from the comfort now.</p><p>The tv remote occupied the arm of the couch, but there was no desire to use it. Instead he watched his Christmas tree sparkle, illuminating the room with a soft light, the white bulbs blurry in the reflection of the black tv screen. The wreath another captain had gifted him hung on the wall, filling the room with fresh pine scent, as the flame of the macintosh candle on the tv stand danced over the edge of the jar.</p><p>He diverted his eyes to the windows, blinds open despite all the warnings in his head. He watched the light snow blanket his yard, providing movement on otherwise a still night. The silence buzzed in his ears, his mind was still, everything was still. He had a yearning to go outside, experience the calm of the snowfall surrounding him, but the desire to stay warm and in ignorant bliss of the wet and mess won out.</p><p>Glancing around he took in the keyboard against the back wall, the guitar in the corner, the photos on the mantel. He looked at the plants on the side of the tv stand, the Air Force mementos adorning the shelves next to the books on stars and music history and self-help. He took in the life he made. It was dark and yet with the fresh snow and the Christmas lights, it was brighter than a full moon.</p><p>And it was Christmas Eve.</p><p>He had been invited to five celebrations, all of his friends insisting he join them. But he said no, he wanted some time to relax, to be alone. He didn’t regret it, no. He liked his alone time, he needed it. But sometimes he needed to be alone with someone else.</p><p>The phone weighed heavy in his hand and he slowly pressed a few buttons, not to disturb the peace but to add to it. The ring echoed in the still room but was soon replaced by a click of an answer and silence.</p><p>“Hi,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use. Calm surrounded him, as he felt the smile on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Hi. I’ll be over soon, I’m leaving now.”</p><p>The buzzing silence returned, this time joined by his heart thumping with hope and joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas Eve! If you actually read this, I salute you!</p><p>My tumblr! <a href="https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/"> theviewofmylife </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>